protectorofalightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dharma Initiative
The DHARMA Initiative was set up by Alvar Hanso and his good friend Charles Widmore, as a way of changing the world for the better. The Island The DHARMA Initiative set up the majority of it's work on The Island (As well as Hydra Island), approximately in the late 60's - early 70's. The group brought many species of different animals to The Island, including genetically engineered Polar Bears and giant birds (Later known as a Hurley Bird). The DHARMA Initiative needed somewhere they could do any experiments they wanted to, without interference by outside groups, so they started to look for secluded places to do just that. This is when they found The Island, learning that The Island had large electromagnetic properties, an abundence of natural wildlife, pockets of negatively charged exotic matter, and ancient ruins, all of which could be used for different experiments and/or study purposes, only sweetened the deal. Before long however the Initiative realized they were not alone on The Island and had to deal with a group of natives, whom the Initiative referred to as "The Hostiles." The Initiative and the "Hostiles" eventually came to an agreement known as the Truce Eventually when the "Hostiles" were tired of The DHARMA Initiative constantly breaking the agreements rules, they initiated what is known as "The Purge," which wiped out all living members of The DHARMA Initiative from The Island. It was over 30 years before The DHARMA Initiative returned to The Island, under their new lead scientist, PhoenixUK, who coincidently was the son of the current Protector of the Light, Hellraiser (Although he did not know this at the time). After their return to The Island, PhoenixUK organized DHARMA construction workers to set up some more stations on The Island as well as reclaim the ones they had lost 30 years ago. The DHARMA Initiative was once again initiated in a war with the natives. Eventually coming to a new truce with the natives, although both parties planned to betray the other. The DHARMA Initiative's workers were used by Goa'uld-Hellraiser on board the Death star. Most of them were wiped out when DarthDesmond blew it up. As of now, they have no personnel on the Island, only their mostly-destroyed research stations are left of their time there. Stations The Flame *'Current Status:' Fully operational The purpose of The Flame Station, was communication with both the outside world and other stations on The Island. When the purge was initiated the "Hostiles" took over The Flame Station. When the Initiative returned to The Island they reclaimed the station, but when the Initiative and the natives were very close to becoming involved in a war, PhoenixUK destroyed accidently in a panic. The station was later rebuilt by feverishparade Bakunin. After the return from the parallel universes, DarthDesmond along with two cows, moved in. The JackFace *'Current Status:' Destroyed The JackFace Station was the first station built by The DHARMA Initiative upon their return to The Island. The JackFace Station was where the Initiative did their most top secret research. PhoenixUK was explained that understanding the JackFace was key to deciphering the Valenzetti equation's components. When the Initiative found a dead JackFace, they decided to do research on it and PhoenixUK demanded the creation of this station. In a failed attempt to clone the JackFace, PhoenixUK created a Purple Polar bear which he had locked up in the Hydra's bear cages. Eventually he successfully cloned a number of JackFaces, but they were released too early because of a meddling GrinningVincent, this caused them to not be under PhoenixUK's control, the JackFaces made an assault on The Island but were defeated (Some fled, one hid). Eventually the station was destroyed by DarthDesmond. The Orchid *'Current Status:' Abandoned & under Jan's control The Orchid was built by the early DHARMA Initiative over a pocket of what they believed to be negatively charged exotic matter. They built it there so they could use it's unique properties (An almost limitless energy) to manipulate time. The DHARMA Initiative used what they called "The Vault" to send test subjects through time. Some time after the purge, the vault was destroyed by the natives to stop the unauthorized manipulation of time. When the Initiative returned to The Island, they found the vault destroyed and decided they needed to find other means of time travel. The Initiative was able to locate the wheel, which the Initiative had built the station on top of before the purge. The Initiative decided that they would have to settle for the wheel, even though they knew it's effects were dangerous and unpredictable. (The wheel had been built by PhoenixUK, the lead scientist of the Initiative, after using the station for time travel.) The station was used to time-flash several times before it's destruction by DarthDesmond.